


Temptation

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Could you do one where reader wears leggings or yoga pants for the first time around Hopper. NSFW is always best!





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Request on Tumblr.

· · ─────── · ✧✧✧ · ─────── · ·

Jim was sitting in his armchair, watching TV. Well, trying to watch TV, that is. It was damn hard to concentrate when you suddenly had decided to sit on the floor next to the TV, doing yoga in the tightest pair of yoga pants he’d ever seen. Right now, you were altering between arching and rolling your back, and Jim couldn’t stop staring on your ass pointing high up in the air; like it was inviting him for a nice and thorough spanking. That thin, elastic fabric wrapped around your bottom like a skin-suit, showing off every sexy inch of your delicious ass, and he could clearly see you weren’t wearing any underwear. Jim let out a quiet grunt as he spread his legs wider and adjusted his dick. Shit, he was hard as a rock.

“Damn, are you trying to kill me, babygirl?” he growled before sweeping down his beer and taking a drag of his cigarette.

“What?” you said and looked over your shoulder with a raised eyebrow, smirking when you saw the noticeable bulge on the crotch of his loose, washed-out jeans. You knew your little plan would work. Teasing him was always so easy.

“Oh, do you have a problem there, mister?” you giggled and wriggled your ass. Jim groaned, mesmerized by your jiggling ass.

“Yeah, I do. So, what are you gonna do about it, missy?” Jim inquired and placed the cigarette in the corner of his mouth, looking at you sternly.

“Oh, I don’t know,” you purred, then turned around to crawl over to him. Your sultry gaze was locked with his all the way over between his legs where you sat down on your knees and flashed your eyelids innocently at him. “Why don’t you tell me what to do, _Daddy."_

Jim growled. Fuck, he loved it when you called him that.

“Turn around and stand on all fours,” he commanded, his husky voice making your pussy drip. You did as he said; positioned yourself so your ass was between his thick thighs. Immediately, his big hands were on you; kneading and squeezing your buttocks apart; his rough touch creating a warm throb in your lower belly. Biting your lip, you moaned and pushed back your ass — God, how you loved those hands of his. You loved how small and little you felt next to him.

“Fuck, I love this ass,” Jim mumbled with the cigarette between his lips, his cock pressing against the inside of his jeans. Jesus, he needed to fuck you soon or else he would come in his pants like a damn schoolboy.

Jim placed the cigarette on the ashtray, slid his hand between your thighs and covered your warm pussy, then followed the slit of your clothed folds with a finger. A rush of arousal mounted in your core; your gasps of excitement soon turning to moans of pleasure as his fingertips found your clit and rubbed pressured circles on it through the thin material.

“You like that, babygirl?”

“Uh-huh,” you murmured, lost in the haze of arousal and pleasure as you rocked your hips against his fingers, your clit swollen and throbbing with need for release.

“What’s that?”

Jim’s hand withdrew, and you frowned, whined, tried to focus your thoughts. What did he want? Oh, right.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s better,” Jim said and gently swatted your right buttcheek. Gasping, you jerked at the impact, then gasped louder when Jim suddenly buried his fingers in the fabric of your pants and tore them apart; exposing your ass to his hungry gaze.

“Jim! Those were brand new!” you shrieked, earning a hard swat on your ass. You cried out from both the pain and the electric charge rushing to your pussy. A steady hand fisting your hair yanked your head back, and Jim’s low voice growled in your ear.

“This is my body to play with, to do what I want with.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” you whimpered and winced at the pain on your skull.

“Good girl.” Jim let go of your hair, and you could hear him open the zipper on his jeans. You bit down on your lip, your pussy throbbing with hunger for his big cock. His hand returned between your legs, fingers probing your folds, making you moan and whine with desperation.

“You’re always so wet for Daddy, babygirl” he groaned as he wriggled his fingers inside your drenched pussy hole, before pulling out and putting his fingers in his mouth, sucking your juices off with a moan. Fuck, he was addicted to your taste, couldn’t get enough of that sweet and tasty pussy of yours. Jim put the cigarette back into the corner of his mouth, grabbed his dick with one hand, your hip with his other, and slammed into your heavenly, soaked pussy at the same time as he pulled you backward to meet his thrust.

You screamed out his name at the sudden penetration, your eyes growing big as his cock hit your cervix. The sharp pain was brief and fast, quickly turning to warm pleasure pulsing in your belly as Jim started thrusting. You fingers curled under the edge of the rug you were kneeling on as you began to meet his thrusts. Soon, you were fucking yourself on his cock; breathy moans falling from your lips as his thick shaft filled you up completely and left you with an empty feeling each time you pulled away.

The cigarette was hanging loosely from Jim’s slack mouth as he watched himself disappear between your wet folds, your ass pressed tightly against his crotch before you moved forward. Jim felt the unmistakable tightness of his balls and knew he was close. The sight of his cock shiny with your juices each time you pulled away was too fucking erotic for him to last very long.

You felt Jim’s cock swell inside you, heard his erratic breaths and moans and knew he was close to coming. Quickening your pace, you started bouncing your ass and grinding against his crotch with him buried deep inside you. His big, throbbing cock pressed against that special spot inside you, and you kept grinding, and grinding, and grinding, faster and faster, and faster; building up the pleasure inside of you until it erupted in a toe-curling, earth-shattering orgasm filling your belly with warmth that spread to every part of your body. You screamed his name, arched your back as your pussy twitched and clenched his cock like a vice.

“Fuck, baby!” Jim grunted at the feeling of your walls clenching around his cock, pulling him deeper inside. He pulled out and quickly grabbed his dick, moaning as he stroke his length between your asscheeks until his cock jerked and he spurted thick ropes of his white cum all over your ass.

Jim exhaled a deep breath and slumped back on the couch, putting out his cigarette on the ashtray. You collapsed on the rug, exhausted but completely satisfied with a wide grin on your lips. You didn’t know how much time had passed when you felt Jim lift you up and carry you to the bathroom. There, he took off your clothes while you stood on trembling legs and braced yourself with a hand against the wall. Next, he took off his own clothes, then turned on the shower and pulled you under the hot water with him. He cleaned you thoroughly, neither of you saying a word, just enjoying the moment of silence together. Jim liked it rough, but he was always sweet and loving afterward. He loved taking care of you.

Afterward, Jim carried you to the bed and laid down next to you, his arm curled around your smaller frame. You sighed with content and snuggled up against his broad chest with your arm thrown over his round belly where you fell asleep within minutes, feeling safe and loved in his arms. Jim fell asleep soon after, thinking about how lucky he was to have you.

· · ─────── · THE END · ─────── · ·

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, please give it a like and maybe even a comment. It inspires my little writing heart! Thank you! ( ^-^)/♡


End file.
